Grazael
Grazael is a named Skrall warrior and a member of the Rock Tribe. Biography Grazael lived in the mountainous region of Bota Magna under the rule of the Element Lord of Rock. When the Core War erupted over the discovery of Energized Protodermis, Grazael was enlisted in a battalion and fought on the front lines on behalf of the Element Lord of Rock. During a skirmish with the Water Tribe, he took command of a group of soldiers on the battlefield, leading them to an important victory after the leader of the group was struck down in combat. Because of his victory, he was granted the name "Grazael" in recognition for his efforts. Like many other Skrall, he was cut off from his homeland after the Shattering that separated Bara Magna from its original landmass, Spherus Magna. Cut off from their homeland, Korpo and the other Skrall came under attack by the shape-shifting Baterra, forcing them to travel south to the city of Roxtus. There, the Skrall entered the social system constructed by the Agori tribes to resolve disputes, and Grazael was one of the many Skrall of his class who were selected to fight as Glatorian. During his tenure in the arena, Grazael found himself completely undefeated in combat, with two of his most notable successes being over the veterans Vastus and Gelu. Because of his success rate, Grazael became one of Tuma's most trusted and respected warriors. However, he did not get along well with Tuma's second-in-command, a special forces Skrall named Stronius, and the two were frequently drawn into disputes over how the Rock Tribe should confront the other tribes. Outside of arena fights, Grazael was usually assigned to patrolling the Skrall's new territory, capturing Vorox and stray Agori during his rounds. He would also frequently interact with the Bone Hunters, constantly partaking in their slave trade. On some occasions, he would even serve as the Skrall representative during negotiations with the Bone Hunters. After the Skrall allied themselves with the Bone Hunters, Grazael aided them in invading the water village of Tajun, driving the Agori villagers out. He soon left to return to Roxtus where he later listened to Tuma’s speech of domination and superiority. After witnessing Tuma's defeat at the hands of Mata Nui, Gravael was forced to retreat from a hulking creature he mistook for a Baterra. He was forced do battle with the Glatorian who had followed Mata Nui and was sent reeling with his fellow warriors from a blast of elemental power unleashed by the Skrall's foes. Injured and defeated, Gravael was forced to flee Roxtus with the other Skrall and Bone Hunters. Descending into the wastelands, Grazael joined up with a splinter faction of the Rock Tribe led by Tervok. Following this, Grazael and the others retreated into their old fortresses on the outskirts of the Black Spike Mountains, where they began plotting their revenge against Mata Nui and the Glatorian. Grazael managed to survive Teridax's devastation of the Black Spike Mountains by fleeing deep into the underground catacombs of one of the mountains. Later, following Spherus Magna's reformation, Grazael joined Tervok as he began to move into the outskirts of Bota Magna in order to reclaim the lost Skrall homeland. Grazael later played a part on affecting Tervok's reluctance to join the Shadow of Ages when one of their envoys met up with them and proposed an alliance. After moving into Bota Magna, Grazael was present when Mersery and Flardrek ventured into their territory a few days after an Agori named Falmed had been kidnapped by Tervok. When Tervok was defeated by the two travellers, Grazael and the other Skrall abandoned their leader to his fate. Grazael then proceeded to take unofficial command of the faction, though after taking them into the Black Spike Mountains, led them into a deathtrap set up by Velnax, a high-ranking Shadow of Ages member. Grazael survived and lead the survivors away, eventually setting up a campsite so they could rest and recuperate. Tervok then reappeared alongside Makuta Dredzek, and swiftly regained control after announcing that he had agreed to ally himself with the Shadow of Ages. They were then sent down to the Skrall River to meet up with other Shadow operatives, where Grazael watched as Tervok was conditioned to serve his new masters through their inception ritual. Despite his aggressive protests against the ritual, Grazael was forcefully beaten back the Shadow agents present, and following the initiation rite's conclusion reluctantly agreed to join Tervok when he was assigned his first mission. Abilities and Traits Vicious, determined and ruthless, even by Skrall standards, Gravael's almost savage bravery has earned him the respect of many within the Rock Tribe. Like others of his kind, he is exceptionally arrogant and overconfident in his abilities, perhaps even more so than an average Skrall due to his long string of victories. In addition, he lacks patience and insight, and believes purely in conquest through strength and power rather than strategy. Though a skilled user of both armed and unarmed combat, Gravael is blunt and unrefined fighter, with practically no grace in his fighting. Instead, he prefers to bludgeon his foes into submission with strength alone. Despite his impatience and arrogance, Gravael's loyalty to the Rock Tribe is unwavering and second to none, and he would sacrifice anything to see his people benefit. It was for this commitment that earned him a place as one of Tuma's most trust warriors. Tools Gravael uses a Thorned Club and a Saw Blade Shield in combat, and will occasionally utilize a Thornax Launcher when the situation demands it. Trivia *Grazael's name and reason for earning his name were both suggested by user . Appearances *''Journeys of Darkness'' (First Appearance)